Just Say No!
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: A familiar enemy arises and the Warners and Justice are in great danger cause this insane mind plans to do anything to get what he wants, even at the loss of one of the Warners (its finished! YAY!!!!! stay tuned for the next story!!!!)
1. Kirk's Comeback

Just Say No!  
  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He woke up. His first thought was where the heck he was, then slowly things started to come back to him. He opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness, that's when he felt the pain. He cried out in agony as he tried to move his arm, it was useless, the pain was too intense. He cursed Justice in a flurry of colorful words as he tried to move any of his limbs. His arm was finally able to move and he crawled around desperately for an exit where he would see light. After a while he began to give up. He lied down waiting for the end to come, he knew he could not make it much longer. That's when he saw a small speak of light on his right hand, he quickly looked up and saw a small hole between the rubble. He crawled over and with his arms he pulled rocks away and made a hole big enough for him to crawl out of. He stuck his hand through and began to pull himself out, when his head stuck through, he could not see how horrible his face looked, disfigured and his left eye was bleeding relentlessly. He managed to pull his badly wounded body out of the hole and onto the rocky remains of the building. That's when he noticed it wasn't day, it was night and what light he saw came from the moon. He took some deep breaths. Finally after a long period of time he had enough strength to stand up and began walking to the closest building. When he got there he saw a young woman around twenty come out of the building to her car. She looked nervous, looking both ways and power walked to her car. "Please.....miss....." a weak, pleading male voice said. The woman turned around and saw the badly wounded man walking up to her. She almost screamed. She looked at the man, very frightened. "Please...help....me." With those last words he fell to the ground right before her feet. The Woman turned around and ran back into the building yelling to call 911 and to get an ambulance.  
  
  
  
When he woke up the second time, he could feel massive pain all over his body including his eye, which hurt like heck. He bit back a string of bad words as he tried to find out where he was; he looked around with his only good eye and saw that everything was white. He was in a white bed and wearing hospital clothing. When that thought reached his mind he jumped out of bed and almost panicked. He had to escape. That's when he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror near the bed. He almost cried out. He didn't look like at all what he used to be. He touched his disfigured face in disgust. He would make them all pay for what they did to him. The nurse and doctor were outside talking about their newest patient, the man who apparently didn't have any ID on him whatsoever. "Doctor, When this "John Doe" regains conciseness, you think he will tell us what happened to him?" The nurse said. "I hope so," The doctor said in a rugged voice, "But he may have amnesia, he has been badly beaten." Both moved toward the door and the doctor placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.  
  
He heard the doorknob to his room being turned, the disfigured man turned and made a hasty decision, he would escape and then.. When the next thoughts crossed his mind, he smiled evilly. The doctor and nurse entered and were surprised to see the man up; they were even more surprised to find that he held a piece of a chair over his head. Before either could stop him, he hit both hard with the wooden piece of the chair; they both crumpled on the ground. He quickly stole the doctor's clothes and made his way out of the building without being recognized. He ran. He ran until he found a familiar place. His lair. The place he lived in before that Justice ruined his face and his life. He entered quietly. Being careful not to touch anything. He quickly turned off all alarms that had been left on and then made his way to his living quarters. He opened a black door and came into the place he left behind so many days ago. His bedroom was nothing much, the auburn colored paint helped cheer the place up but it really did look like a blank room. It had a one-person bed with black and brown colored sheets and pillow covers. The bedframe looked like one of those that were made for kings. It had four posts with a canopy on top. Beside the bed was one bed stand with an ordinary lamp on top of it. He walked out of his bedroom and made his way to his blue-themed bathroom. He did some grooming and changed his clothes, then he glanced at the mirror, no longer horrified by his appearance. In fact he was smiling insanely. "Soon, Justice and the Warners will know, to never mess with Kirk Lampring!!" 


	2. Cassies been kidnapped!

Chapter 2  
  
Cassie stopped a few feet from the watertower, she gazed up at the structure she had now become very familiar with. She smiled at it as she thought about her only friends she had made for a couple years. She didn't tell them she was coming, she wanted to surprise them. She held a package under her left arm. Her pink hair floated as a soft breeze blew around her. Her parents this time knew where she was and she told them she would be gone for a while. She started to make her way to the tower when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She halted and with a frown on her face, listened around her. She only heard silence. She started to walk again and heard the same noise behind her, she was able to identify the sound easily now, footsteps. Again she stopped and quickly turned around to face her stalker, but was surprised to see no one walking up behind her. She was easily getting creeped out. It was dark and deserted around the tower, she hated the dark. She turned back around and power walked to the tower ladder. As she reached for the rungs she felt arms pull her away from it. She tried to cry out but a strong hand with a strange smelling cloth was instantly put over her mouth and nose. That's when she realized it was knock out liquid, that was her last thought before she went limp.  
  
A loud knocking woke Yakko Warner from his wonderful dream. He mumbled something that no one else would be able to hear. Dot, on the other side of Yakko's door again knocked with such force, Yakko was afraid she would knock the door down. "Dot" Yakko yelled. "knock it off! Its only..." Yakko looked at his clock, "Eleven thirty!" Yakko proceeded to put his blanket over his head, when he suddenly thought of the time. "Eleven thirty?! I'm gonna be late!" Yakko quickly jumped up, got his clothes on, and race out of his room and nearly ran over Dot. "Yakko! Yakko Wait!" Dot called. "Wait?! I'm gonna be late! Cassie said she'd be here this morning!" Yakko was about to go out the front door when he saw Zack and inch in front of him. Yakko cried out and jumped at least five feet away. "What are you doing here?" Yakko asked, right when he said it, Yakko knew he had said the wrong thing. Zack glared at Yakko. "Whats that suppose to mean?" He asked, Yakko looked at Zack kinda nervous.  
  
"Oh.... nothing..." Zack again glared at Yakko and then sighed. "The reason im here is cause i found this package near the tower.." Zack pulled out a package covered with decorative wrapping paper. "Any clue who its from?" Yakko asked. "No...all it says is 'To Yakko, Wakko and Dot'." Zack looked at it. "I hope its not a trap by Justice or anything.." Yakko held the package in his arms. "Ill see what Cassie thinks.." Yakko put the package down onto a table. "Oh yeah, Whens Cass suppose to arrive?" Zack asked interested. "She said she'd arrive around....." Yakko looked at the clock. His eyes widened. "In five minutes!" With that he raced out of the tower, followed by Zack, Dot and Wakko. They found the spot where Cassie said she meet them. They wait, and wait, and wait. Soon it starts to get dark, the end of the day. Yakko was pacing. Zack was sitting down, worried. Wakko and Dot were playing go fish. Yakko finally stopped pacing. "Somethings wrong, Cassie would never be this late!" Yakko thought for a minute, "Whered you find that present again?" Zack showed them where he found the present. Testing a hunch, Yakko looked around for signs of struggle, in the dirt near the tower he saw foot prints suddenly be dragged away. Yakko then looked at the tower ladder carefully and found a strand of pink hair. He picked it up and showed it to the others. They began to think around the same lines Yakko was, but only Zack would say it out loud. "Cassie's been Kidnapped!"  
  
(Sorry for the long update, it appears I had a bad case of writers block that lasted for quite some time.. Again sorry for the delay!) 


	3. Justice, Aqua and the Caster

Chapter 3  
  
Aqua felt terrible, she felt so weak and defeated. By this time she knew about four people who had died. Not counting Emerald and Cherry who were under Justices spell. Justice. Hate ripped through her entire body. She could feel herself trembling. Her normally joyful blue eyes seemed now like an ocean storm, tossing and turning of the waves, ready to topple anything in her path. She was the only one left. She had to defeat Justice, if nor for her sister Lavender, than for everyone else Justice killed. Forget the Warners, Justice was her real enemy. Aqua remembered how they all started out, they were so fresh, so eager. Their names were given to them just as their powers by their leader, their creator. They had to pick their nicknames by what power they were given. Aqua remembered how carefully she choose her own. Bright blue eyes as deep as the ocean, beautiful dark blue short hair. Her style had been different from the other girls, she was always the quiet one, the shy one. Less smart than Emerald, more shy than Harmony. But she also had a fiery anger that matched up to Cherry. Aqua and her sister were determined to find a place where they belonged. Then they saw their chance, to finally pay back the warners for making their father go insane. Two orphaned girls with their father locked up in a mental institute was not the best thing, they had lost their mother when Aqua was born, they were not about to loose their father, but they did, all because of the warners. Every boy, every girl who joined this group had one reason for wanting the warners to suffer, for Aqua and Lavender it was revenge, but Aqua saw now that revenge wasn't the right way. She slid into despair when she thought about Lavender, now her sister was gone, she lost everything. She now felt more depressed than ever before. Everything had been taken away from her, but now, she thought with a sudden burst of courage, she would make Justice pay for what she had done. Even if she had to destroy Justice herself.  
  
  
  
Justice had a smug smirk on her face. Now she was in control fully. She was sure Aqua would try to stop her but Aqua was still a child, not a real threat. She glanced over at the other girl sitting next to her, Aqua and herself were the only real ones there in their bean bag room. Emerald and Cherry sat on their beanbags, their faces emotionless, lifeless. Aqua didn't even look like she was with them. Justice saw her face change from anger, to hurt, to depression and back to anger. It was obvious to Justice that Aqua was almost ready to burst. Just her and then the old guy Justice thought with a satisfied grin, sure Sunshine and Harmony were meddling but she had gotten rid of both, just wait until Aqua joined her sisters fate. Justice's thoughts darkened when she thought of their leader. He was much smarter than she gave him credit for. She would have to take care of him first before moving to Aqua and finally she would have the power to destroy the Warners for good! Justice opened her hand to reveal an amber stone glittering in it. Harmony tried to keep it a secret. The amber stone was charged with magic. A magic that would be of much help to her. When she saw Sunshine wearing it, she knew that Harmony must have given it to her before she died. Justice had known what that amber stone could do, but she could never get close to Harmony to really grab it. But when she destroyed Sunshine she saw it lying down right next to her, it didn't turn to emerald cause it was magical. Nothing could destroy it. Justice didn't know where Harmony had got it, but it was powerful, so powerful she could destroy this place, take the others as her slaves, and destroy the Warners for good this time.  
  
  
  
The Caster was in his room. A dark look surrounded his face. He was mad, mad at Justice. How dare she sacrifice so many people! Even put Cherry and Emerald under her power too. Justice had gone mad. He now knew that. He didn't when or why or how she got so insane but she had problems he knew that. She was the highest beyond the others. Her hate for the Warners was more than anyone else could imagine. No one even knew why. But he was getting worried, he couldn't take away her magic, and her thoughts were dangerous. With a strangled sigh, he stood up and walked to a small glass safe on the right side of the room. Inside the glass door he looked in and saw a small glowing crystal orb. If Justice ever got her hands on their power source, no one would be able to stop her. And he wasn't just about to give up without a fight. 


	4. Aqua's Escape

Chapter 4  
  
Cassie felt so weak when she woke up. She didn't know where she was, all she knew that she had been kidnapped, and that she was tied up. She tried to cry out but only heard a muffled shout. She had also been gagged. Everything was dark around her, either she was also blindfolded or the room she was occupied in was pitch black. Either way it scared her. She had a fear of many things including the dark. She tried desperately to see if she still had her crystal around her neck, she swung her head back and forth, hoping to hear the familiar clang of the crystal as it hit the ground. The clang never came. Cassie panicked. How long had she been tied up? She knew that she wouldn't be able to last long without her crystal. She needed it back to survive. She struggled with the rope that tied her legs and arms together. She also gave many muffled shouts, hoping that someone, anyone could hear her. Her persistence was rewarded, she heard the door to the room she occupied slightly open and a dark figure entered the pitch-black room. She looked up hopefully, thinking that the person might be a friend. Then she saw the light slowly go over the person's face. Cassie's eyes widened in fear, then through her gag she started to scream.  
The Warner's spent forever looking for any trace of Cassie. They searched the lot, and attempted to call her parents but they always seemed to be out. Yakko and Zack were looking together while Wakko and Dot went off to search another place. Yakko and Zack both looked frantically for Cassie. Near nightfall they both began to get wiped out. Both Yakko and Zack headed back to the tower. Soon Dot and Wakko caught up with them and all four started back to the tower in despair. Yakko opened the door to the tower and let them all go through before he went in himself. What they all failed to notice was a small envelope addressed to them right under the door...  
Aqua slowly crept around the dark room. She couldn't be caught. She needed the power of all of their company to finish off Justice. She couldn't do it by herself. She knew their boss wouldn't mind, the Caster would like the magic orb in someone's capable hands. Not Justices. Aqua got to the glass safe and pressed the code onto the glass with her finger, every time she hit a spot on the glass a square lit up in blue light and slowly dissapeared. Finally she heard a soft bell and the door to the safe opened. She took the orb into her hands; it started to glow brightly. She gasped at its intense brightness and felt a strange feeling wash over her. "Aqua!" a voice yelled behind her. She turned to see it was the Caster, a horrified look on his face. "Aqua..put the orb down." He slowly started toward her. "No!" She looked at him. "This is the only way to destroy Justice and revenge my sister!" There were tears in her eyes. "Aqua.your sister.." He didn't even have time to finish as Aqua ran past him and out of the door, she kept running until she was out in the cold night air. She ran from the front door and stepped on an envelope addressed to Justice. She ran to find a safe hiding spot so she could plan an attack on Justice for causing her so much heartache. 


	5. An Old Enemy

Chapter 5  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Cassie captor hissed and struck her on the side of her face with his already wounded hand. She instantly stopped screaming. Cassie closed her eyes and prayed to be anywhere but there right now, but she managed to summon up some courage and open her eyes. Since she was gagged she couldn't really say much. But she looked at him fiercely, meaning that she wouldn't be frightened so easily. He lifted his hand to strike her again. "Don't look at me with your eyes girl, if you know what's good for you, you Warner. Your pals are gonna come looking for ya, so will Justice and I will have you all right where I want you. Don't tempt me to hurt you more." Cassie felt weak, the sudden courage was draining away. She looked again into the face of her abductor, and she still couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be dead. He died when the building fell down, not even Harmony could survive it. Certainly Kirk Lampring couldn't. But yet here she was gazing into the mashed up face of Kirk Lampring, Yakko's so-called "Twin" whom suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she almost fell in love with. She had to stop his plan, this man was capable of anything, and she didn't want her friends getting hurt. She'd probably leave Justice with Kirk though, hey Justice had done some really mean things! Cassie suddenly realized while she was babbling inside her head about what to do with Justice, Kirk was standing over her threateningly. "Didn't you listen to a word I've said?!" He shrieked. "Yes." Cassie said tensely. She was afraid of getting hit again But knew she had to somehow stop this madman. "Good, now your gonna stay in here until your friends come for You!!" Kirk walked over to her. "You have no proof that you even have me...they wont agree to Anything!" Cassie glared at him. "Wanna bet?" He pulled out her crystal. She gasped and her eyes widened. "Give that back!!" She struggled to free herself. "No way, this is my ID card to tell the Warners that I have you, and theres no way I'm letting you mess things up!" He kicked her away. Cassie struggled to stay conscious. "You don't understand.......I..Cant...survive long...without it..."  
  
"I know that.." Cassie lifted her head up in surprise. "I have the evidence now.. why bother needing the actual person, besides, your of no more use to me.." With that he whacked her on the back of her head. Darkness surrounded Cassie once more as she lost all consciousness.  
Yakko was pacing around the room closest to the door. He was waiting to hear from Wakko and Dot. Again they had no such luck finding any trace of Cassie. Yakko was really getting desperate when something caught his eye. He looked over at the tower door to see a folded envelope near it. He blinked in surprise and ran over to pick it up. He grabbed it and tore it open. He pulled out a letter addressed to them and started to read: "Dear Warners, I have your little friend with pink hair. If you ever wanna see her alive again meet my demands, I will be waiting at the old Oak tree in the park. Better be there at 4 PM or you'll never hear from her ever again." Yakko collapsed in a nearby chair. He couldn't believe this. His thoughts turned to doubts, Cassie had to be alright she wouldn't let herself get kidnapped she's too careful, unless....Yakkos mind clouded over with thoughts of how someone could kidnap their victim easily. At the same time he was thinking this Dot and Wakko walked into the tower followed by Zack. "Yakko? Yakko whats wrong?" Dot asked, she had seen the desperate look on her brother's face as she walked in. "Dot.." Yakko replied weakly, holding out the note. Dot took it into her hands and read it, then inhaled sharply. She looked in shock. Wakko and Zack also read it. Wakko was confused as always but confident they could get Cassie back. Zack was in the same condition as Yakko. Dot looked at the clock in the tower.  
  
"C'mon boys we better hurry, its almost 4, and if this guy isn't kidding, this is one time we have to be on time.."  
  
Justice had also found a letter addressed to her and carefully opened it. She read her letter. "Justice, I have one of those Warners you've been after, if you want them all. meet me by the old Oak tree in the park at 4. Be there or no Warner for you.." Justice made a small smirk. She snapped her fingers and Cherry and Emerald suddenly appeared by her side. "Yes Ma'am?" both said automatically. "C'mon.." she looked at the clock, it was near 4. "Lets go find us a Warner.."  
  
Aqua held the orb in her hands, staring at intently, even though she was crying she felt so warm, so happy, just like how Lavender always made her feel. "Oh Lavender..." Aqua whispered. "If I only knew where you were...I could finally have closure." She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face in rivers. "I'm here.." Came a familiar voice from the globe, Aqua hardly noticed she was still in her dream world. "If I could just hear your voice one more time.." "I'm here.." the voice repeated. That seemed to shake Aqua back in the present. she jumped, literally. "W-what?!?!" "Aqua its me...Lavender.." The globe said. Wait a minute, reality check Aqua, she said to herself. This is a magic globe, they don't talk, especially in dead sisters voice. Yet she still couldn't help it. "Lavender?" she whispered. "But... Your.." "Dead? Yeah vie heard that theory too.." "Hey Let me talk!" said another familiar voice. Aqua recognized it immediately. "Amber?!?" "Yup me too!" "anyone else in there?" Aqua asked, totally weirded out. "No just us two..." Amber said. "Whats happened out there?" Lavender asked. Aqua sighed. "Justice has gone insane! shes killed Harmony, Sunshine, and left Cherry and Emerald brainwashed!" "Justice cant be the real one behind this.." Lavender thought.  
  
"sure she can!" Amber argued. "No.. someone else is also behind this...I think the Caster is also in on it.." Aqua blinked in surprise. "Lavender you've been staying in that orb too long..." "I'm Serious I think he's hypnotized Justice...She's never been this mean before, besides when she kidnapped me she had a glazed look in her eyes.." Aqua looked at the orb thoughtfully. "well now what do I do?" Aqua asked. "Find the only ones who can help us.." Lavender sighed. "You don't mean......." "Yeah.. the Warners.." 


	6. Action! Action! Action!

Chapter 6  
  
Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Zack walked through the park. They obviously didn't know what to expect but they'd be ready. Wakko had pulled out a mallet and hid it behind his back. Whoever had kidnapped Cassie was going to at least get one mallet mark on his or her head. When they got to the old Oak tree they waited. Yakko sat down, he seemed to be in a trance. Zack looked at him mildly annoyed. "Get up Yakko, you aren't helping Cassie this way." Yakko glared up at Zack. "I'm tired now get off my back cape boy." Zack tried not to look offended. "My apologizes, I guess I couldn't remember how much you have had to go through, or are you just lazy?" Now that set Yakko off. "Look you outsider, you have no business being here, we didn't ask for your help and you obviously don't get it when I say 'Get Out' I honestly don't understand why Cassie would let us keep you around." "Very nice Yakko, make fun of Cassie's protector. Smart move maybe next we could just tell the kidnapper to keep Cassie cause we don't need her." Yakko's face turned bright red. " You are not her protector! I even bet you want something from us, well come on! Spit it out! Cause when we get Cassie back I never want to see your face again!" Zack looked at Yakko, and started to laugh. "What?! What's so funny?!" "You..You like her don't you?" Zack was trying to stop laughing. Yakkos red face turned pink with embarrassment. "She's my friend.."  
  
"That isn't how I heard it Yakko.." Zack was looking at Yakko oddly. Yakko noticed the look immediately. This time Yakko laughed. "You're.your jealous!! The great Cape Boy is Jealous!!!" "Am not!" Zack protested. "Are so!" Yakko retorted. "Am not!" "Are so!" "Am not!" "Are so!" "Am not!" "Are so!" "Am not!"-  
  
"This could seemingly go on forever." Dot rolled her eyes as the endless arguing continued. Suddenly Wakko saw someone approach them. He gasped and shook Dot. She looked over and ran to the two boys. "Guys! Someone's coming! Stop arguing already.." The two immediately stopped and turned to face the newcomer, as the person got closer they could also see two other figures behind the person. Finally when Yakko could see the person's face, he gasped. Zack, Dot and Wakko all looked in shock. Yakko put his hands into fists. "I should have known it was you.." "Are you surprised I'm here?" Justice asked Innocently. "As a matter of fact." Yakko started but Zack cut him off. "Where's Cassie? What have you done with her?" he demanded. Justice raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so that must be the Warner, the person who wrote the letter talked about." All the Warners blinked. "You mean..." Zack started. "That you don't have Cassie?!" Yakko finished. Justice shook her head. That's when the Warners realized Justices body guards. Cherry and Emerald. "What are you doing here then?" Yakko asked. "We got a note, duh!" Justice said simply. "So did we." Yakko said, annoyed at Justice's tone.  
Aqua ran to the tower. She had to find the Warners! The orb was tucked under one arm. "Aqua be careful!" Lavender warned. "I'm trying, but I have to find them!" Aqua increased her speed. She came to the bottom of the tower. She gazed up at the fairly large structure. "Wow.." she murmured. "Look later, let's find them!" Amber said impatiently. Aqua climbed the tower and knocked on the door. No response. She blinked and knocked again. Again no response. "Aqua look! Below you!" Lavender said. Aqua peered down and spotted a faded piece of paper. She picked it up and read it. "Oh no." She dropped the paper and started to run. "Aqua!? Aqua what's wrong?!" Lavender's voice was worried. "I'll...tell.....you.....later...." Aqua's voice was scattered since she was running so fast.  
  
Yakko glanced at Justice; he obviously wasn't pleased to be waiting with a villain. Especially one who caused him such pain. He thought about the other girls who tried to help them. Sunshine, Cassie also mentioned a girl named Harmony. How many other teammates had Justice destroyed? Who did she work for anyways? Yakko found himself staring at Justice. Her carrot colored hair had grown longer; she didn't even seem to care. The glasses she once had were gone too. She dressed much more free than business like now too. Justice, sensing his glance turned to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were like two icicles; they seemed to stick into him like daggers. He winced and turned away. Justice looked Yakko over as he turned his head away. This boy had been the same annoying kid who hurt her so many years ago. She also saw a young Warner boy in a cape. This must have been the mysterious boy Abraham talked about. She had to admit, he did look mysterious. She just was about to say something when she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a very tired and rumpled Aqua. She was holding something under her arm also. Justice's eyes lit up. It was what she had wanted to have forever. The magical power of the orb Aqua held was so powerful, Justice was sure she could use it to rule the world. Her mind was filled up with enormous possibilities. When Aqua saw Justice, she gasped and skidded to a stop. The Warners seemed to notice this and turned their heads to look. Yakko saw a girl about Justice's age, maybe younger. She had short black hair dabbed with a streak of blue at the front on each side of her face. She had eyes that were the color of the ocean. She wore a simple blue dress, no more, no less. When Yakko saw the orb he was confused. What was that? Zack looked at the girl. He saw fear in her eyes and turned to Justice. She was staring at the young girl with an evil gleam. Zack knew something was wrong. Dot and Wakko looked on with awe. Justice stepped closer to Aqua. "Give me the orb.." She ordered softly. Aqua backed away. "Never, not to you!" She was scared but knew she had the greater advantage. Justice stared hard at Aqua. "Give it to me!!"she yelled. "No!" Aqua started to run but Cherry and Emerald suddenly attacked her. Seeing that Aqua was outnumbered, Zack jumped and tackled Cherry. Yakko, Wakko and Dot also wanted to join the fight. Soon there was a huge battle. Aqua got away and sat down, worn out, she held the orb tightly in her arms. All four Warner's stopped and got in front of Aqua, protecting her. Justice and her two sidekicks stood to another side. Justice looked angry. Yakko just glared at her. They both were ready for the next attack when.. "Well...I see my company has arrived..." 


	7. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 7  
  
Cassie felt a throbbing pain as she opened her eyes. It increased as she blinked. She winced in pain as she tried to remember where she was. When her vision finally returned to her she looked around. She was in a fairly large room. The light hurt her eyes since she had been stuck in that dark room for so long. She felt so weak. Without her crystal she was defenseless. She tried with her limited strength to get out of her bonds. She was once again tied up but this time, to the wall! She remembered what Kirk was planning to do. She had to stop him! But she couldn't. She felt so weak. She just wanted to sleep and her head was in massive pain. Maybe they can stop him. Yakko and Zack could. She had faith in them. Wakko and Dot could hold their own as well. She began to drift into sleep. Oh wonderful sleep...  
  
Yakko, Zack, Aqua and Justice turned to see someone enter from the shadows. He had a smirk across that scarred and battered face. Yet through all that, Yakko gasped. He knew that person. Justice did too. "Kirk Lampring?" They both chorused. He laughed an insane laugh. "Didn't think I would return did you? Well I did and I have your little friend Warners.." Yakko backed away. "You're....you're lying..." "Why would I lie?" He pulled out from behind his back Cassie's necklace. Attached to it was a pink crystal. Yakko's eyes widened. Zack marched right up to him. "Give her back.." He threatened. "Why should I?" Kirk shrugged. The threat didn't scare him. "Give her back.." Zack said again, his anger rising. "Never cape crusader, Sorry but by now she's probably dead without her precious crystal." "Great job Kirk.." Justice walked over to him. She smiled a seductive smile. But Kirk didn't but it. "Woaw there sweet stuff, sorry but your as much as in trouble as they are." Kirk shoved her and Emerald and Cherry caught her. "You.....you.." Justice hissed. "Sorry Justice, but I no longer work for you."He smirked. "and unless the Warners cooperate with me your friend wont die.." Yakko felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He sighed and looked over at Kirk. "Fine, we will do what you want.. Just let Cassie go.." "Welllllllllllllllllllllll..." Kirk said, then looked at Yakko. "Fine, you all follow me..anyone makes a move and I will personally hurt the girl. Try to run Justice, and I will hunt you down." Justice scowled and looked around for Aqua. While the talking had started, she had run off and hidden in a nearby soundstage. She was very confused. "What's up Aqua?" Amber asked. "Its Justice, and the Warners.. Kirk has kidnapped the Warner's friend Cassie and somehow they were all together for this meeting, Kirk is now leading them to where Cassie is.." Aqua's voice was rushed. "Follow them!" Lavender said. "But.." Aqua started. "If I know Justice the moment they get inside she will kill them all, now go!" Lavender's voice sounded worried. Aqua decided to spy on them. She stood up and held the orb close to her, then started to run through the shadows.  
  
Yakko sighed as he followed Kirk. He knew he had done something awful to Cassie, and if Yakko wasn't careful, He and his sibs would suffer a more similar fate. He continued to walk, alert but confidant that he could do something to save Cassie. As they approached a dark looking soundstage, Yakko, Wakko and Dot halted. Zack looked at them oddly but followed Kirk and Justice inside. Yakko turned to his siblings. "Wakko, if I don't come out take care of Dot okay?" Wakko looked confused but nodded. Yakko hugged them both and went inside also. The door slammed shut on Dot and Wakko before either of them could enter. "Yakko's going to be okay right Wakko?" Dot asked, fearful. Wakko hesitated. "Of course Dot." Wakko turned and smiled at his sister. "Yakko always finds ways out of any disaster." 


	8. Aqua to the Rescue!

Chapter 8  
  
Cassie could feel her soul start to wander through an unfamiliar place she couldn't quite describe. Suddenly, she knew she was dying. Cassie didn't feel anymore pain. All she wanted to do was leave this world and move on to the next. Everything was full of life and light. So calm, so peaceful....  
  
"CASSIE!" Someone shouted. Then she felt a sharp pain on her face. Suddenly the painful feeling returned. All of her body was in massive amounts of pain. She groaned and opened her eyes weakly. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and saw Yakko, holding her. Cassie looked up at him; he looked like he was going to slap her. So that's how he woke me up, she thought. He slapped me. She looked around. She was in the same room as before. But she was no longer hooked up on the wall. Everything came back to her in a rush. She looked around and saw Kirk. Her face suddenly twisted into anger. Yakko saw this. " No," He whispered. " He has your necklace, we can't risk attacking him with your necklace." " I don't care." Cassie growled. " He is going to pay." "Cassie no!" Yakkos voice seemed urgent, "Were in more trouble than you know." He pointed behind him and she saw Justice. Zack was watching her while Yakko held Cassie. Cassie wasn't sure what to do. They were trapped. Justice looked over at Cherry. It looked like she was sending her a silent message. Cherry immediately went over to Zack and hit him hard below his stomach. Zack bent over in pain, then Cherry sent a massive blow to his head. Zack went down. " No!" Yakko half said, half yelled. Kirk saw this too. His eyes suddenly gleamed with rage. "Justice!! Stop this nonsense!!! I am in control here not you!!!!!!! You lost your chance to get rid of the Warners!" She seemed to almost be glowing red now. "No one gives me orders Kirk... You should have learned that when you fell down with that building!" Something shiny caught Cassie's eye. She saw on Justice's wrist was the Topaz stone Harmony had worn. Cassie's heart sank. She remembered that stone. a flashback came to Cassie:  
  
Sunshine turned to the first person she could, it was Cassie. Cassie looked at her and Sunshine pulled out Harmony's gem bracelet. "Take it." Sunshine said softly. "In case I don't make it out of this." "But." Cassie started, before she could protest further Sunshine had put it in her hand and closed it.  
  
Cassie remembered after the near encounter with Justice Cassie had dropped the bracelet. Cassie knew now that she was the cause of this. She had to stop all this pain. Justice and Kirk were facing off while Justice sent Cherry and Emerald after Cassie and Yakko. Yakko stood to fight. He knew Cassie was too weak to fight without her crystal. Heck, Cassie could hardly stand up! Cassie was on her knees. "Yakko...no..." "Cassie don't stop me I wont let them hurt you." Emerald and Cherry both started to glow, their powers were increasing. Cherry raised her arms and suddenly there was a large rumbling sound and the ground around them started to tremble. Sprouts burst from under the concrete into the room they were in. Cassie cried out as one wrapped around her. Yakko tried to fight them off but was also caught in the vines. Yakko tried to gasp in air as the vines squeezed tighter. Zack by now had woken up and was attempting to fight Emerald. Cherry was having fun playing with Cassie and Yakko as less air entered their lungs.  
Aqua was looking through a window as this went on. She closed her eyes. "Aqua?! What are you waiting for? Get your keester in there!" Lavender ordered. "I....I cant.. I'm scared Lavender." "Aqua, I know you have never been really brave but you have to do this.If you don't everyone will be history. Aqua please, for me, your sister." Aqua looked back into the window, she was trembling but now from anger, not fear. She started to race into the building when someone suddenly jumped into her way. She gasped and stopped. It was the Caster. The fairly old man looked at Aqua with a blank face. He looked very much older than when she last saw him. "Don't try to stop me." Aqua warned. "I'm not.." The Caster said tiredly. " Aqua I wont last much longer.. I need to tell you something." Aqua looked impatient. "Fine but make it fast!" "Aqua, did you ever wonder why I gave you your powers?" "To get revenge?" "No to help other people from suffering the same fate you did." "But..." "What Lavender told you was what she wanted.." "He's right Aqua." Lavender sighed. The Caster looked confused, then looked at the globe and turned pale.  
  
"Lavender...your...in...." "Yes yes I'm in the globe!" Lavender sounded annoyed. "So am I!" ringed Amber. "....Amber?!?" The Caster was really shocked. "Continue what you were saying." Aqua said hurriedly. "Well..Aqua, you're the only one who really did use them for the right reason, which is why your powers will be permanent. But...if you continue to have the orb.in your possession, the others will have their magic as well." He looked at the orb uneasily. "But I guess I can stop trying to talk you into destroying the orb." Aqua was really mad. "Yeah, and get out of my life too!" She rushed past him and into the room where the chaos was.  
  
Yakko struggled to stay conscious. He knew he had to do something before he and Cassie both died! Yet he couldn't make any of his limbs obey what he said in his head. If he didn't do something soon, they would both die.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone who was conscious turned their attention to the doorway where Aqua stood. 


	9. Justice's Defeat

Chapter 9  
  
"Well, Well, well, look who we have here.." Justice smirked. "Aqua to the rescue huh?" She said tauntingly. Aqua was trembling, but stood her ground. "Let them go.." Aqua demanded. "Why should I?" Justice eyed her coldly, but eyed the orb in which Aqua held greedily. Aqua put a protective hand over the orb. Justice rolled her eyes." The Warners ruined my life and now all of them will pay." She said simply. "But you don't have all of them.." Aqua pointed out. Justice looked around wildly and only saw three Warners. "Where are they?!" Justice exploded. Cherry and Emerald turned to Justice. Giving Zack enough time to escape and free Yakko and Cassie from the vines. He pulled out a sword from behind his back and freed Yakko first, then Cassie and held her in his arms. She felt cold and was hardly breathing. Yakko soon woke up. "Wha?" He said rather groggily. "Shhhh" Zack warned. Justice, Cherry and Emerald were looking around in a frantic for Dot and Wakko, they didn't know they were still waiting outside, or so everyone thought.  
  
" I can't stand all this waiting." Dot whined. "They need our help I know it!" "Dot.." Wakko started to say but knew it was hopeless. Dot had Yakkos gab and his mallet techniques and no one wanted to mess with her when she was angry and she was started to get angry. "C'mon Wakko!" She grabbed his arm and led him to the back of the building. They looked around until they found an open window. Both warners jumped from it and found a nice hiding spot behind some cartons. They watched the others.  
  
Kirk was really getting annoyed. This had been *his* plan and Justice was ripping it to shreds. He felt his anger build until it reached its peak. He looked around for a weapon. Obviously, he was no longer sane. He was crazy enough to kill....  
  
Zack and Yakko glanced at each other as they were watching over Cassie and they both nodded in silent agreement, they were Cassies only hope. They looked around and spotted Kirk who was still attempting to find a weapon. He finally did. A sharp sword. He grinned insanely at the silver blade in his hand. This would do. Meanwhile, Yakko and Zack both advanced to Kirk, Yakko had a mallet held high, Zack held his cane to one side. It was quite interesting when Kirk noticed them walking over to him. He ignored them, he had bigger fish to fry. Yakko, never took no for an answer though and stepped into Kirks path. "May we please have Cassie's crystal back?" he asked nicely. "No." Kirk answer annoyed. "I hoped you'd say that..." Yakko smiled and malleted Kirk into the ground.  
  
"Mallets...gotta love em." Yakko smirked as he pulled Cassies crystal from the flattened man. Yakko handed the crystal to Zack. "Go! put it around her neck hurry before its too late.." Zack ran to Cassie and put the crystal around her neck. Yakko stood over Kirk, he knew Kirk would be up again. " I hope this works.." Zack whispered, and stepped back in shock as Cassie's body illuminated with pink light. Yakko, turned from guarding Kirk and ran over to Zack, his eyes wide with wonder. Wakko and Dot saw from their hiding place but wanted to get a better look, they emerged from their hiding place and stood next to the very baffled Yakko and Zack. Aqua was relieved when she saw the Warners safe. Then she saw Justice motion to Cherry and Emerald to attack. Aqua's eyes widened. "NO! Stop!!" she cried. The warners heard the warning just in time, they turned as the two girls were racing towards them. Yakko, Zack, and Wakko ran to stop the girls as Dot went to see if Cassie was alright. Cassie opened her eyes, fully recharged. The three boys were failing fast and Aqua looked on terrified and powerless. Cassie stood up and managed to cry out."Stop!" Everyone turned her direction. "What do you want?" Justice said, enraged that this girl was keeping her from her goal. "I want you to leave my friends alone!" Cassie yelled. Her eyes burned with hatred towards Justice. She was still glowing bright pink too. " Like you can stop me, face it your out of your league little girl." Justice formed a ball of magic in her hand and threw it hard at Cassie. She managed to dodge the ball but a second ball came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. Yakko was struggling with Cherry. "Cassie needs help!" Cherry and Emerald held the four warners from their friend. "Aqua! you have to do something!" Lavender cried from the globe. Aqua didn't know what to do. Everything was in a blur, then suddenly she remembered the amber stone around Justices wrist, Harmony's stone..... "Cassie! The stone!! break it!" Aqua cried. Cassie was trying to figure out what she meant and suddenly justice insanely held a ball of magic up in the air, Cassie saw a glittering amber stone around her wrist. Justice was ready to throw the ball but Cassie got away and pulled out her crystal, it glowed brightly and a blast of magic flew from it and hit the stone, it shattered into pieces. "No!" Justice cried, her head turned to Cassie, her face twisted into rage and fury. "You'll pay for that!" She lunged for Cassie. Cassie tried to get away but was knocked down by Justices arms around her waist. "Say bye bye to your precious Cassie." Justice hissed as she formed a ball of magic. Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Zack tried to get to Cassie but the two other girls held them back. Aqua looked on terrified. She couldn't do anything more. "Aqua!" Lavender cried. "You have to destroy her power!" "But.. no that would mean id have to destroy the globe, this is where all our power comes from!" Aqua said softly. "Aqua! break it!" Lavender ordered. " No I wont!" Aqua argued with her sister. "If you don't we will all perish." Amber said quietly. "It's our time Aqua, let us go." Lavender said soothingly. " I will not! I lost mom and dad and you are not leaving me alone too Lavender!" Aqua yelled. Her face was mad, but tears fell from her face. "Aqua listen. Ill never leave you, our parents haven't either, we all die but we will be together again. Remember that. You're my sister and I love you. But if I remain in the orb, I will never be free. Please Aqua.. don't be selfish.." Aqua looked at the orb. She held it up. "I love you, goodbye.." "Goodbye Aqua." both spirits in the globe said. Aqua let the orb go, it fell to the ground and shattered. mystical energy drained from all four girls. Cherry and Emerald had their lives back, they both blinked and shook away the effects of Justices spell. Justice blinked and noticed she had no power left. Cassie smirked. "Hi!" She kicked Justice off her and stood up. Justice's eyes turned mad and she turned to Aqua. "You!" She ran towards her but Emerald and Cherry stood in front of Aqua. "Take one more step Justice, and well kill you ourselves." Cherry smirked. Yakko and Zack ran to Cassie and helped her up. "Don't worry, only hurt my pride." she said kinda dizzy. Both Yakko and Zack hugged her. She blushed. She stood up and looked around. She frowned. "Hey.. wheres-" she was cut off abruptly by Kirk grabbing her from behind. 


	10. Magic is stronger than evil

Chapter 10  
  
Cassie sighed, exasperated. " Not again!" Everyone else turned to them.  
"Let her go!" Zack ordered.  
" Not until I have my revenge! Warners, all of you! Do as I say and I will not harm the girl!" Kirk pulled out a sword and held it up to Cassie's neck.  
"No! Don't do as he says!" Cassie said, struggling to get out of his grip. None of them knew what to do. Finally Yakko sighed, and said rather tensely, " If we agree to come with you, will you let her go?"  
  
"Yakko!!!! Are you nuts?!" Cassie was desperate. "C'mon guys! Don't say yes!!", she hesitated. "Just Say No!"  
Yakko again looked at Kirk, "Well, would you?"  
Kirk thought for a moment, " Yes, I suppose I would."  
"Then.." Yakko sighed, " I give up." he lowered his head.  
Zack did the same, Wakko and Dot soon followed.  
  
Aqua wanted to do something but Cherry and Emerald held her back.  
"They have to settle this their own way.." Emerald murmured.  
"But we cant let them die!" Aqua whispered.  
" They wont." Cherry said.  
  
Cassie knew she had to do something, but she felt so powerless. Her magic was badly drained from the encounter with Justice.  
  
Suddenly, a large sandbag fell out of nowhere and hit Kirk on the head, he released Cassie and fell to the ground.  
Zack and Yakko grabbed Cassie.  
"Are you okkay?" they both asked.  
"Yeah I think so." Cassie answered.  
"Who threw that sandbag?" Dot asked.  
" I didn't." Said Aqua.  
" We Didn't." Said cherry and Emerald.  
" I sure didn't." Zack said.  
" Don't look at me." Wakko shrugged.  
" Nope." Yakko said.  
  
" We did." Said a voice. It was a male voice. Two forms appeared in a darker corner, they could not see the two forms appearances, but could see white outlines to tell them that they were Warners. One looked like it could have very long hair, longer than Cassie's. The other was wearing shorts by the outline. The one wearing shorts appeared to be male. He was as tall as Yakko and almost the same type of Warner as him.  
  
"Who are you?" Cassie asked softly.  
" We are here to help, but that is all you can know for now Cassie." The male form said.  
" Anyone you know?" Yakko murmured to Zack. Zack, dumbfounded, simply shook his head.  
" What, how did." Cassie started.  
" That will be explained in time, but for now, we have to say goodbye." And with that they ran out of the doors and dissapeared.  
  
"That was creepy." Zack commented.  
" Oh and it wasn't with you watching us cape boy?" Yakko grinned.  
" Point taken." Zack sighed and looked where the two figures were standing. Cassie then turned to the three girls who were standing nervously. Yakko, Zack, Dot and Wakko also did the same.  
Yakko walked up to them. He raised one eyebrow. "Thanks for helping us, but why? And who are you?!"  
Aqua looked at them. " My name is Aqua, I knew Justice was my enemy after she." Aqua closed her eyes. "After she kidnapped my sister and destroyed so many people. Sunshine. Harmony...Amber.." Cherry helped Aqua stay steady.  
Emerald took it from there. " You see, Justice was always rather insane.as we noticed. You Warners made her that way."  
"We did?" Yakko thought. "She did seem familiar..but I cant place her." "She used to trick people for a living. She had this gig that she got a lot of money for.." Cherry said. "Counterfeiting." Emerald finished. Cassie was confused. "So, what happened?" "Justice's job was soon put to an end by the Warners one day after they escaped to their tower and went out to find someone to be their 'special friend', They found Justice, who back then was known as Sarah. And pretty much got her into jail. She went insane while in prison, types like her can go insane easily." Cherry snorted. Yakko frowned, then whacked his head with his hand. "Of course. Now I remember her. She had blonde hair back then." Emerald glanced at the torn Justice, who was sobbing while lying on the floor. "Don't worry, well take care of her." Cherry replied to the Warners. "After all, this was our mess." "Wait!" Dot called. " You didn't tell us your names." " I'm Emerald." Replied the green haired girl. "And I am Cherry." Cherry looked at the smirk Yakko had. "Got a problem with it?"  
  
"No." Cassie answered before Yakko got a chance to start a fresh fight. Cassie looked at the three girls who helped them. Aqua walked up to them slowly. " I suppose you want to know about everything else too? What exactly we are? Where we came from?" " If you wouldn't mind.." Cassie replied. Aqua pressed her lips together as if thinking what to tell them. " I and my sister were orphaned since my father was a dangerous man, he was rude, intolerable and... Yet he loved me and my sister. We went for help after our father was put in jail. Lavender, my sister, and me had no place to go. Until we found this place. It was ruled by a generous man who needed volunteers." "More like ginnie pigs." Cherry snorted. " We were given magnificent powers and each called a different name by our color and our power. Cherry had power over all plant life. She had chosen the color red, so she was known as Cherry. Emerald had power over gems, mostly Emeralds. So she was given the name Emerald." " And you were named over your power over water.." Cassie finished. Aqua nodded. "What about that orb thing?" Zack asked. "I saw you with it and Justice seemed to want it pretty badly." Aqua closed her eyes. Cherry came foreword. "That was our power orb. It held all our magic, which gave us the power to do what you saw. Including Justice's power. But Justice it appears had contact with it since she had trapped two of our friends in it." Aqua's eyes filled up with water. " One of which was my sister Lavender." Cassie walked over to Aqua and hugged her as she started to sob. " And. I had. to." Aqua tried to talk but it was hard since she also was crying. Cherry was frowning; she was apparently in her own world. " What I can't figure out is how Justice had access to the orb in the first place." She looked at Justice. "Well?' Justice stubbornly turned her head away. " Why should I tell you anything?' Emerald stepped up. " Because if you don't, we could have you in jail for four murders." Justice was obviously not convinced. She scowled slightly. "What about this ruler of yours? What was his name?" Cassie was worried, why didn't this guy show his face. Aqua stopped crying. She slowly turned her head towards the door. Zack instantly ran over and pulled the door open. A fairly large man, he looked around fifty or so, collapsed to the ground in front of them all. Apparently he was leaning against the door listening to their conversation, before Zack had opened the door, that is.  
  
Justice got up from the floor and made her way towards him. " You lying, cheating, scumbag." She growled, furious. " You said it would be easy. You gave me the power to get rid of those nosey do gooders, Lavender, Harmony, Amber and Sunshine. Yet you have the nerve to give Aqua the source of all our power." Everyone in the room was shocked, even the old man. "Who is that old guy?" Yakko whispered to Cherry. Her mouth formed an angry scowl as she said, "Our 'leader', the Caster."  
  
Meanwhile, Aqua was looking at the Caster in disbelief. " You....You were working with her?!" She squeaked. "No, Aqua. please let me explain." The Caster said. He sighed as he saw Cherry, Emerald and Aqua look at him, so mad, and yet so sad. "You." Justice was on the verge of killing the old man. Cassie saw this and quickly ran over to the infuriated woman and grabbed her away from him. He finally stood up. "Listen, Aqua, Cherry, Emerald. Yes, I DID work for her for a while. But after what happened to Lavender, I knew she was too dangerous. She said she needed the orb. So I gave it to her, the next time I checked on it. Amber and Lavender were already imprisoned; there was nothing I could do. Then she started to disobey my orders and went after Harmony and Sunshine. Those poor girls." He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Yes," Justice said snidely, almost insanely. " And I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for this stupid girl and her stupid crystal and you!!!" She growled at Aqua, who looked frightened. " Wait till I get my hands around your.." Justice began, but Cassie's crystal started to glow a bright pink. " Be quiet, or I will turn you into dust right now." Cassie warned. Justice knew that it was over. She went slack in Cassie's grip. "Well take her." Cherry said. Her and Emerald grabbed the broken girl from Cassie and walked out with her. "Come along Aqua." Cherry yelled. Aqua started towards the door, when she turned to the Warners. She smiled faintly at them. "I'm sorry we caused so much trouble." She said softly. " Don't worry you wont hear from us again, goodbye.." She started to run after the girls. The Caster was also trying to make an escape. Cassie glanced behind her and saw Kirk, still knocked out cold, or so she thought. She looked at the fallen man closely. Suddenly she saw him struggle to stand up. She turned towards her friends who were making the Caster stay. She pulled off her crystal from around her neck, she didn't have a plan, but she knew anything would be better than letting that guy hurt her friends. Yakko and Zack both turned to see where Cassie was. They glanced at each other. " Go!" Dot yelled, " We can handle him!" Dot and Wakko were tying the Caster up. Yakko smiled at his sibs, then ran to help Cassie, Zack followed. Both boys stood on either side of Cassie. "Need help?" Yakko offered. Cassie grinned. " I would love some, thanks!" Zack smiled a devil smile. " Then allow me." He pulled out from behind his back his cane and started to whack Kirk with it, in places that Kirk obviously didn't like. When Zack stopped to rest some, Kirk struck with his fist into Zacks chest. Zack staggered back and landed hard onto the cement floor. "Zack!" Cassie cried out. "Hey!" Yakko said, glaring at Kirk. " No one can whack Zack except me!" Cassie gave Yakko a look. " What?!" He looked back at her. " Jealous are we?" Cassie smirked. "Aaaaaaaahhhh, no!" Yakko said, a bit mad she would accuse such a thing. " Ummm, Guys?" Zack said weakly, pointing to Kirk. " Right.." Yakko said and pulled out a mallet and charged for Kirk, he held up the mallet high and whacked Kirk hard on the head with it. Kirk staggered and fell into a box. But he was up again and ready for them. He charged for Yakko and pinned him to a wall. "First you.." he hissed. " No!" Cassie kicked him. Kirk glared his dangerously insane eyes to Cassie, he pulled one hand from Yakko and pushed Cassie hard onto the floor. Yakko and Zack both were furious. Yakko tried to get from his grasp but then Kirk turned on him. Zack attacked Kirk with his cane once again and hit him hard on the back. Now that was it for Kirk, he grabbed Zack with both hands and threw him into a wall nearby. Zack, knocked unconscious by the blow, fell to the ground.  
  
"That's It.. I have had enough!!!" Cassie growled, standing up. Her crystal was shimmering brightly. She walked towards Kirk, her eyes fierce and enraged at Kirk. Her crystal also seemed to be pulsating with her heartbeat. When she got close enough, her crystal started to shine so bright, Yakko, Zack, Wakko, Dot, and Kirk had to shield their eyes. Abruptly, the glowing stopped, and Cassie had closed her eyes. When she opened them again, a beam of light shot from her crystal and hit Kirk in the chest, his whole body turned into a white light, he cried out, then the light vanished, along with any trace of Kirk.  
  
The crystal's glow vanished, and Cassie fell to her knees. Both Yakko and Zack ran to see if she was all right. Zack got to her first and she fell into his arms, and fell asleep. 


	11. Feelings

Chapter 11  
  
When Cassie came to, she was in her room. She groaned, trying to wake up fully. Her body felt heavy as she put her arms on the bed and pushed herself into a sitting position. She glanced around; no one was in the room. So she quickly changed into different clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her bright pink hair was messed up; her face was still stained with dirt from the fight. She sighed, then she heard the door to her room open, she glanced back, and saw Zack enter the room. "Um..hi.." he said, obviously a little uncomfortable. "Hi Zack." Cassie turned so she could face him. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Better." She replied, then noticed how restless he seemed. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Well.." He started. Then sighed. Cassie gave him a look. "Okkay Spill, what is wrong?" He looked at her. " I'm kind of worried about you. I want to be your friend Cassie, and maybe much more than that someday." Zack glanced at her. She blinked. "Well.I.Uhhhh." For once, Cassie was speechless, she wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. She nodded, he smiled and left the room. Cassie sat down on her bed, puzzled, the last thing he said, seemed to worry, yet excite her. She shuddered slightly, thinking Zack of more than a friend. Do I really want to be more to him than a friend? She thought. She did like him, she couldn't argue with that. He had this mysterious quality and good looks that any girl would die for. Well in a Warner form that is. But he always seemed on the move, not bothering to stay still for more than a minute, and she didn't know if that is what she wanted in a guy. Besides, she hardly knew him. But if I get to know him...she groaned. She needed to stop thinking these thoughts, her new teenage body was acting too teenage like. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She breathed in and out and let her mind turn blank. Before she could do anything else though there was a knock on the door. She lifted her head up. "Come in.." The door opened and Yakko entered the room. He smiled softly to Cassie as he walked up to her. "Hey Cass, how you feeling?" he asked. "Oh, better.." She lied, inside she was so confused. He seemed to sense that something was wrong, he frowned. " Now c'mon, I know you better than that. What's wrong?" He looked at her. She sighed. "Yakko I am so confused." She stopped, unable to really go on. She needed time to think and now she didn't want to tell that maybe her feelings for Zack went more than just friendship. "Go on," Yakko urged. " Yakko.. I can't.." He sighed and looked at her. "Can't? or Wont?" She glared at him. "How could you understand how I feel?" "Why don't you try me?" Yakko said, this tone was half-annoyed, yet perfectly calm. Cassie turned away from him. He sighed. "Cassie please." He sat down next to her and hugged her. She blinked in surprise and turned around so she could face him. She looked into his eyes. She suddenly realized something. She liked Yakko a lot! More than just friendship even. There was something about him, something that made her feel safe. What Cassie didn't realize was that Yakko was having the same experience. He blushed as he still held Cassie in his arms, their eyes locked into each other's. They had realized what started on the roof with one kiss was beginning to turn into something more. Something..they realized, might be love.  
  
Zack was at the door, it had been wide open when Yakko entered and he happened to past by it. He gazed in at the two of them. They weren't pulling away from hugging, he closed his eyes. He knew it. Cassie liked Yakko. He opened his eyes as his mouth formed a scowl. Yakko was so wrong for Cassie, she deserved someone better, like him. Zack didn't realize he was becoming extremely jealous of both of them. All he knew was that he would only have one chance to get Cassie from Yakko, and he would take it. He loved her so much. He also knew not to overstep his bounds, but he had to do what he thought was right. See if Cassie really did love him.  
  
Meanwhile a form slowly floated across the lot and gazed up at the Warner Brothers Watertower. His red eyes glowed brightly and he found himself smiling. This was his destination. Now he would obey the orders he had been given, only to watch and to report.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stay tuned everyone for the next story: Ghost Encounter 


End file.
